ngwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom
Phantom Phantom (previously Y12Phantom, Lord Alois) is a professional wrestler currently signed to the NWC. Phantom has wrestled in numerous wrestling federations, most prominently AWL, WSE, and NWC. After losing in a Streak vs Career match at WrestleMania, Phantom has retired from in-ring competition, and currently appears as the on-screen Raw General Manager. Backstage, Phantom is the NWC CEO, Head Booker, and Raw writer. Phantom's wrestling style is mostly technical, with some powerhouse and high-flying tendencies. He is considered one of the greats on the microphone and in the ring. Phantom is a former WSE World Heavyweight Champion, WSE Tag Team Champion, WSE Champion, WSE Intercontinental Champion, and AWL Tag Team Champion. He is also known for his quick change in alignments, having a significant amount of alignment turns. Currently, Phantom is a heel as the Raw General Manager. WSE Debut - WrestleMania 3 (January - April 2012) Phantom signed with the WSE in late 2011, before joining the roster full time in 2012. Phantom debuted as a face, feuding with then Intercontinental Champion CM Punk F*ck All Haters (currently The Undertaker). He came up short in their last match, which was for the title. Phantom then entered the WSE Championship Elimination Chamber at No Way Out 2012, coming in 4th after eliminating CM Punk 4GTS (currently TUO). On the Raw after NWO 2012, Phantom became the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship, held at the time by The Last Icon. Phantom then became a more aggressive face, going to any means to win (that did not require cheating). At WrestleMania 3, Phantom defeated The Last Icon to capture the Intercontinental Championship. Intercontinental Champion - Teaming with The Ultimate Opportunist, and Feuding with Nexus (April - July 2012) On the next Raw after WrestleMania, Phantom retained the title against The Last Icon. On the same Raw, Samir Cerebral Assassin qualified as the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship. At Extreme Rules, Phantom defeated Samir to retain the IC title after moonsaulting through a burning table, before making the cover. Phantom lost the Intercontinental Championship to Cenation two Raws after Extreme Rules, after Nexus interfered and cost him the match. On the next Raw, Phantom teamed up with The Ultimate Opportunist to defeat TEC and Pook S for the Tag Team Championships. At WSE In Your House: Fire, Team BITW (Phantom and The Ultimate Opportunist) retained the Tag Team Championships against the team of Samir Cerebral Assassin and Nexus. At WSE In Your House: Future Generations, Phantom defeated Nexus in the main event. WSE Champion - Dissolution of Team BITW and feud with The Ultimate Opportunist and WWE Champion CM Punk (July 2012 - September 2012) On the Raw after Future Generations, Phantom defeated WWE Champion CM Punk and Samir Cerebral Assassin in a Triple Threat #1 contenders match for the WSE Championship. On the next Raw, Cenation and Darkstar (Dark Cenation) defeated Team BITW, thus earning a title shot at Insurrextion. At Insurrextion, Phantom worked double duty in both the WSE Tag Team Championship match, and the WSE Championship match. Team BITW lost the Tag Team titles to Dark Cenation, but later on in the night, Phantom went on to defeat Just RKO 'Em to earn his first World Championship, and to become the quickest Triple Crown Champion in WSE history. On the Raw after Insurrextion, WWE Champion CM Punk became the number one contender for the WSE Championship, however Phantom requested his Team BITW ally TUO be added to the match. On the following Raws on the way to SummerSlam, tension arose between Team BITW. On the final Raw before SummerSlam, the team broke up for good when Phantom attacked TUO, effectively turning heel. At SummerSlam, the WSE Championship match ended in a no-contest, thus the title was vacated. A rematch for the WSE Championship took place in September, at Rage in a Cage 2012, in a steel cage match. WWE Champion CM Punk won the WSE title in this match. This match garnered positive critical acclaim, even earning both the PWI 500 Match of the Year, and the WSE Slammy for MOTY (Phantom received the award, with critics citing him as the best performer of the match). After RIAC, Phantom dropped out of the WSE Championship picture, and joined The Higher Syndicate. Heel Turn, Higher Syndicate - Eight Month Slump (October 2012 - April 2013) In October 2012, at Halloween Bash, Phantom lost to Michael Maverick in his debut match. Afterwards, Phantom was recruited by The Undertaker into the stable The Higher Syndicate. At Survivor Series 2012, Phantom competed in the Higher Syndicate vs Resistance 5v5 elimination match (in a losing effort). After this, Phantom left the Higher Syndicate. In December, Phantom became a tweener, after giving his WSE Title shot to Michael Maverick in order to take on Nexus in a loser is fired match at Judgment Day 2012. Phantom went on to defeat Nexus. Phantom gained some momentum after this, qualifying for the WSE Championship by defeating Samir Cerebral Assassin. At the Royal Rumble, Phantom lost to TUO in a Street Fight for the WSE Championship. At No Way Out 2012, Phantom lost again in the WSE Championship Elimination Chamber match. On the Raw after No Way Out, Phantom qualified for the MITB ladder match at WrestleMania. Phantom went from tweener to heel after attacking The Ghost Hunter at WrestleMania. Phantom went on to lose in the MITB ladder match. On the Raw after WM 4, Phantom attacked The Undertaker, and put him out of action. WWE Champion CM Punk challenged Phantom at Backlash 2013, where Phantom lost to WWCMP by DQ after Nexus interfered and attacked WWCMP. Lord Alois gimmick, World Heavyweight Champion - Feud with The Undertaker and Injury (May 2013 - September 2013) On the Raw after Backlash, Phantom debuted the Lord Alois gimmick, that of a bratty self-entitled superstar, who would go to any means to achieve his goals. Lord Alois hired Wartune as his servant. However, Alois would attack and injure backstage staff, other superstars, reporters, announcers, and even Wartune himself. On the Raw before Insurrextion 2013, Phantom was fired by then WHC and Raw GM, COP. However, Phantom was rehired by TUO on Smackdown, and as given a WHC match against COP at Insurrextion. At Insurrextion 2013, Phantom successfully defeated COP to capture his first World Heavyweight Championship. At Extreme Rules, Alois defeated Kane in a Burning TLC Match for the World Championship. Lord Alois then entered a feud with Celtic Champion, who called Phantom out on his cheating ways. Alois and Celtic clashed at Unforgiven 2013, where The Undertaker made his return and attacked Phantom, challenging him to a WHC match SummerSlam. After Unforgiven, Alois returned to the Phantom gimmick. At SummerSlam 2013, Phantom lost the WHC to The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match, with Heel Wolverine as the Special Guest Referee. Phantom was "injured" (kayfabe), yet despite the fact he made up with The Undertaker on the Raw after SummerSlam, Phantom requested his release, as he was angry he had to drop the WHC to The Undertaker, as Phantom felt he deserved a longer and more successful title run. Phantom was granted his release on the Raw after SummerSlam. Return from Injury, Face Turn, Feud with The Alpha Males - Royal Rumble Win (October 2013 - January 2014) Phantom made his WSE return on the final Raw before Hell in a Cell, after making negotiations with then CEO, The Undertaker to return. Phantom joined The Ultimate Opportunist and William Steven Edwards to defeat The Alpha Males in a Six Man HIAC Tag Team Match at the 2013 HIAC PPV in October, thus turning face. On the Raws to Survivor Series, Phantom and TUO assembled Team Best in the World (Phantom, TUO, William Steven Edwards, Alberto del Rio, and Cenation), to take on Team Alpha Males (Heel Wolverine, Michael Maverick, Camron Moore, Chive Johnson, and Wartune) at Survivor Series. Team BITW lost to the Alpha Males at Survivor Series in a 5v5 Hardcore Elimination Match. At Judgment Day 2013, Phantom and The Ultimate Opportunist competed in a triple threat match with David Falcon for the WHC. David retained the WHC, and TUO turned heel after attacking Phantom after the match. On the road to the Royal Rumble, Phantom and TUO had several matches, with TUO gaining the upper hand. However, at the Royal Rumble 2014 PPV, Phantom won the Royal Rumble match after last eliminating Michael Maverick. Phantom intended to go for the WHC, but that never materialized as the WSE shut down. Birth of NWC, Feud with The Undertaker - Retirement (February 2014 - April 2014) A few weeks after WSE shut down, Phantom purchased the assets of the WSE (including PPV rights, superstar contracts, and stadium agreements), and formed the new wrestling promotion, NWC. The NWC kicked off with the Royal Rumble PPV in February 2014. Phantom competed in 2 matches this tonight, one in a losing effort against David Falcon, and again in a losing effort in the Royal Rumble match, coming in 3rd after making 4 eliminations. On the Raw after the Royal Rumble, Phantom was attacked by Earl Cox. The next Raw, The Undertaker interfered in his match with Earl Cox, causing it to end in a no contest. At Glory Road, Phantom competed in the WHC Elimination Chamber. Phantom came in second, after eliminating Earl Cox. Phantom was eliminated after being chokeslammed by The Undertaker off of the top of a pod, allowing David Falcon to lock in Talon's Grip. Phantom tapped out without trying, as his intention then was to challenge The Undertaker in a streak vs career match. On the Raw after Glory Road, Phantom challenged The Undertaker to a Streak vs Career match at WrestleMania 5. After winning several matches on the road to WrestleMania against the likes of Kyle Smith, Michael Maverick, and Alberto del Rio, despite interference from The Undertaker, Phantom snapped and made the match a Last Man Standing match. At WrestleMania 5, Phantom was defeated by The Undertaker after a long and grueling, effectively being retired. NGW (December 2014 - Present) On November 14th, 2014, Phantom signed with the NGW. Backstage Backstage, Phantom, despite their rivalries, is good friends with The Undertaker and The Ultimate Opportunist. Phantom is also friends with Kyle Smith, WWE Champion CM Punk, Nexus, and David Falcon. Phantom, as a booker, is keen on pushing the likes of Alberto del Rio, Kyle Smith, Punker 2K14, and Earl Cox, viewing them as the next big faces of the NWC, along with some seasoned superstars like Michael Maverick, Austin Henderson, and Samir Cerebral Assassin. Phantom is known for his temper, and typical bipolar attitude. Despite his usual humorous attitude, Phantom is known to snap and get angry, sometimes over little things. Phantom functions as both Chairman of the NWC Board, as it's CEO, and as it's Head Booker. Phantom often takes creative advice from David Falcon, The Ultimate Opportunist, Kyle Smith, and The Undertaker, who are the creative team and NWC Board. Austin Henderson is an American Professional Wrestler for NWC. Theme Music Hero by Skillet (December 2010 - November 2012, July 2013 - January 2014) Taking You Down by Egypt Central (November 2012 - May 2013) Doomsday by Nero (February 2014 - April 2014) Legacy by Eminem (Special Entrance; WrestleMania 5 only) The Final Countdown by Europe (NGW: December 2014 - Present) Championships and Accomplshments 1x WSE Champion (36 days) 1x WSE Intercontinental Champion (52 days) 1x WSE Tag Team Champion (79 days) 1x WSE World Heavyweight Champion (108 days) 1x AWL Tag Team Champion (~40 days) 2014 WSE Royal Rumble Winner Main Event of WrestleMania 5